


Captain Crunch

by acegraysons



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, actually pointless, chekov's puppy dog eyes are dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acegraysons/pseuds/acegraysons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a box of cereal in the mess hall, and everyone wants it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Crunch

There it was, sitting alone atop an empty table in the middle of the mess hall: An unopened box of Cap'n Crunch.

Captain Kirk was the first to see it, so, naturally, Doctor McCoy claimed it for himself.

"It's mine, Jim, back off," McCoy growled.

Kirk put on his best(and rather ineffective) puppy dog eyes. "But Bones! I'm hungry!"

"You're in a cafeteria. Go get yourself a lunch."

"You changed the codes on my mealcard, though!" Kirk pouted. "All I can get is salad."

"Yeah, because it's good for you," McCoy said, staring intently at Kirk.

"But it's gross!" Kirk protested. "Besides … you owe me!"

McCoy's right eyebrow rose in a perfect Oh, really? Spock impression. "Do I, Jim? How many times have I saved your sorry ass?"

"Two hundred and thirty one."

"Stay out of this, Spock, it doesn't concern you!" Kirk exclaimed, turning to the Vulcan.

"On the contrary, Captain," Spock said, eyeing the cereal box. "I am rather fond of sugary human breakfast cereals."

"Always knew you were a little kid deep down," Kirk said, clapping Spock on the shoulder and fighting back a grin.

"Yeah, wel-" McCoy started before being cut off by a small Russian voice.

"Erm … Keptin, gentlemen? Can I have my cereal back, please?"

McCoy turned beet red, Kirk smirked and Spock … just sort of … Spock-ed.

"Yeah," McCoy said, handing the booty over. "Here you go, kid."

Chekov smiled tightly and returned to the table where Sulu was waiting for him. Kirk watched him go and sadly trundled off to the replicators for a slightly wilted salad. Were it any other crewmember, Kirk would've pulled the Captain card and demanded a share, but Chekov was too … Chekov. He was like a box of kittens. Kirk would feel too guilty.

Sulu eyed the golden box hungrily as his friend approached. "Why'd you leave your cereal over there anyway?" he asked, taking a handful of the sugary goodness.

"I didn't," Chekov shrugged. "But they don't know that."


End file.
